Modern motor vehicles often use vehicle headlights which in addition to emitting light, perform other functions in order to increase safety on the roads.
As such adaptive headlight systems, for example, are known from the prior art which automatically adapt to environmental conditions. In this respect light and driving conditions are taken into account, in order to create systems such as cornering-light assistants, turning-off-light assistants or full-beam assistants.
The light image of a static or dynamic light distribution is generally configured such that the driver obtains a homogenous impression of an overall light distribution. Also additional light functions such as a static turning-off light, or a dynamic cornering light are configured so that individual light segments merge seamlessly into one another.
A vehicle headlight is known from the DE 10 2008 062 640 A1. The vehicle headlight encompasses a plurality of LED light sources, which are combined in a joint matrix, wherein individual LED light sources are implemented so as to be controllable, in order to change a light distribution of the light-emitting matrix. To this end provisions are made in the vehicle headlight for a storage unit, in which a light distribution is stored as a brightness value for each individual LED light source, and for an evaluation and control unit, which, depending on a received parameter, selects a stored light distribution and controls the LED light sources of the light source matrix for setting the selected light distribution accordingly. In this specification the received parameter is a panning angle.
One basic requirement on which the present disclosure is based consists in providing a method for controlling a headlight with which the safety on the road can be further increased.
Further aspects of the present disclosure can be combined in a technologically meaningful manner, whereby some effects can be obtained which go beyond the sum of individual effects. The description, in particular when read in conjunction with the drawing, additionally characterizes and particularizes the present disclosure.